A fluid treatment apparatus has conventionally been known, which magnetically treats a fluid flowing in a piping by disposing a rod-shaped permanent magnet in the piping.
As a prior art in such a fluid treatment apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses “a water activating apparatus that magnetically treats and activates water flowing between the sides of opposed magnets (water flowing channel) by disposing the magnets with predetermined spacing therebetween with the sides of the opposed magnets caused to have different polarities.”    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-340867